revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Davenport
Ashley Davenport is a loyal, yet ambitious, employee of the Grayson family. Ashley is so ambitious that she betrayed Emily to gain the trust of Victoria Grayson, which ultimately failed. She is Tyler Barrol's ex-girlfriend, their relationship having ended when he had a psychotic break at Daniel's birthday party and with her discovery of Tyler's sexual liaisons with Nolan. Biography Ashley is originally from Croydon, England. She is a social climber on the rise and Emily’s closest friend in this world. She has the skinny on all the inner circles of the Hamptons, and access to all events in the elite social scene. Making a name for herself as the go-to event planner, Ashley hopes to gain entrée into Victoria Grayson’s good graces and solidify her status amongst the Hamptonites. Early life Season One Ashley Davenport wants more, plain and simple. A social climber who, last summer, was stuck on the bottom rung of Victoria’s payroll, Ashley did anything and everything “the Queen” needed her to, from throwing parties to running errands. It was Ashley who brought her good friend Emily Thorne into the circle of the Hamptons elite, not realizing Emily’s true agenda, or it’s repercussions. But Ashley has an agenda of her own, wanting nothing more than to become the woman she’s often been seen following behind. Victoria’s shoes, however, are big – and expensive – ones to fill. Ashley started dating Tyler Barrol who convinced her that they had been playing too nice and manipulated her into helping him with his schemes against the Grayson family. Ashley began to show her true colors when Daniel Grayson was arrested for murder last summer, leaking photos to the press while on the flip side taking up the spotlight as a spokesperson for the Grayson family. Afterwards, she considered a job at Benjamin Brooks' office, but he rejected her when he learned that she had leaked the photos. Conrad liked what he saw in her, and offered Ashley a position at Grayson Global. She took this opportunity a step further when she disclosed to Daniel that she saw Jack and Emily share a kiss, ultimately destroying their relationship. This left an empty space around Daniel’s arm... a space Ashley gladly seemed happy to occupy. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Ashley is in a relationship with Daniel and has assistants of her own. Personality Ashley was very ambitious and although she secretly hated the Grayson's she tolerated them for the sake of success and money. She appeared to be loyal, but considering that fact that she loathed the family, it is almost certain that her loyalty was not genuine. Ashley was a close friend of Emily Thorne, being one of the few friends Emily had, although she later betrayed her, just like so many other characters betrayed their friends and family in the series. Relationships Romance Tyler Barrol : Main Article: Ashley and Tyler Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Ashley and Daniel Friends Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Ashley Appearances Trivia * She caught Tyler and Nolan kissing. * She secretly despises the Graysons but only tolerates them to get success and money. * She isn't very close to her father. * She drives a silver Lexus. Quotes Gallery Ashley822x.jpg Ashley Davenport.jpg Ashley doubt.jpg Ashley 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters